


Far away and safe

by Kindred



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alpha Poseidon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Percy Jackson, Dark Poseidon, Dark Zeus, Father/Son Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Percy Jackson, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Poseidon, Possessive zeus, Uncle/Nephew Incest, zeus is just an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Percy is missing has been for 3 weeks.  But does Poseidon know where is?





	Far away and safe

He was talking to his brother Zeus in Olympus; Poseidon was tearing his hair out about his youngest son. He wanted his son to have to Godhood but the boy kept refusing the offer (gift) when ever Zeus or he brought it up. “I know he has his reason, but I fear for him.” He whispered, Zeus smirked and placed a hand on his shoulder  
“Don’t worry I sorted that out,” Zeus smirked as he looked away from his brother and went to the window. Poseidon turned around and frowned as he looked at his brother.  
“What did you do?” He asked part of the God of sea’s worry is his brother’s hot headed temper.  
“To give you peace of mind brother.” He told  
“Peace of mind? If you hurt him Zeus I will not be held accountable for my actions!” He growled, the dark haired Alpha turned to his brother and smirked at him.  
“No no nothing of that nature.” He told him “I took matters into my own hands; your son is now a god.” Zeus smirked; Poseidon frowned as he followed his brother to where he stood looking down below. “And an omega.” 

He turned quickly and looked at his brother with wide eyes “Y-You didn’t” He saw the smug look on Zeus' face he was pleased with himself happy with what with himself “You slept with my son didn’t you?” He yelled  
“Don’t get mad at me for doing what you couldn’t do, sorry wouldn’t do.” Poseidon felt his alpha side rile up and growl at Zeus and grabbed him and forced him to look at him.  
“The only way he can become a god is if somehow your seed took root!” He snarled as Zeus grabbed his arms and pulled the god off his tunic.  
“Yes, Percy is carrying my child.” He told him,  
“Where is he?” He growled, he can see something in his brother’s eyes and he didn’t like this glint.  
“Back home, he doesn’t know about the child growing with in him not his godhood or his status.” He smiled. Poseidon frowned and scratched his head “We have a golden opportunity brother.” He tells him with a grin and he guides him somewhere more private to discuss their plans about Percy.

A couple of days later…  
Percy was curled up on the bed in his hotel room and he was awake but just resting his head, he had a massive head ache for the last day and a half. There was a knock at the door making him sit up and groan as he pressed his hand to his head and slipped from the bed and shuffled over to the door. He was hoping to enjoy his holiday but with his friends saying he smelt odd and Nico kept saying he smelt as if he was a pregnant omega. That had made him grumpy because one he isn’t omega and two he isn’t pregnant.

He knew from what his father had told him years ago that he could technically become pregnant if he decides to take a god as his lover, he isn’t planning on to take a God as his lover but then again he hadn’t planned on sleeping with his uncle Zeus. There was another knock and he growled as he unlocked the door and open it wincing at the sun blasting through the window though the hall way. He squinted up at the face of the man at his door “Dad?” He asked  
“Hey, Percy.” He smiled,  
“W-Why are you doing here?” He asked as he looked at his father suspiciously.  
“Aren’t you going to let me in Percy?” He smiled,  
“Oh yeah, sorry I’m not feeling myself.” He mumbled, as he moved out the way and let the man into his hotel room. 

Poseidon strolled into the room wearing some light colour clothes he turned around and looked down at the 18-year-old son “You do look peaky.” He said, as he reached out and placed his hand on the dark haired teen’s forehead.  
“It’s just a migraine.” He mumbled as he moves to sit on the bed “Dad what are you doing in Australia?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes again,  
“You know your mother use to get migraines when she was pregnant with you; I found the only way to help her was a shot of whisky.” Percy at this point just sighed, and turned his head to look at him as he walked to the small bar.  
“Daaad?”  
“Can’t I see my son on his birthday?” He chuckled; as he stood up with a small bottle of whisky and picked up a glass and poured the rich liquid into it, not before adding a special something to the drink. 

Percy frowned as he rubbed the back of his head “I had forgotten.” He whispered as he looked up at his father. “Thanks.” He took the drink and brought it to his lips but stopped, Poseidon held his breath as he watched those sea green eyes look up at him. “Why would mum drink whisky while she was pregnant with me? Isn’t that dangerous I mean what if I had brain damage?” He asked  
“Being the child of a god doesn’t hurt.” Percy made a silence O and then down the drink before wincing and shaking his head. He moved to sit next to Percy on the bed and kissed the top of his head. “I know you slept with Zeus.” He told him, the Demigod turned his head and looked at his father, his jaw had dropped and he looked at him wide eyed.  
“H-Ho….He told you!” He yelled, he stood up in front of him “He told you… oh, my God! Why did he tell you?”  
“Percy breath.” Poseidon said, “Look okay there is another reason why I’m here and it’s about the result of sleeping with Zeus.” Percy looked at him and then down at the glass in his hand and then back up to the sea god.  
“No!”  
“Percy…”  
“NO!”  
“Percy…”  
“No-No-No I can’t be! I’m not! But that means…”  
“It means your omega and a god it also means you’re in danger.” He could see the effect of the potion he has slipped into the drink start to work.  
“W-What?” He slurred  
“You’re a god now and omega other gods will be after you even more now to try and claim you.” 

Percy swayed and dropped to the floor “Dad.” He whimpered, he moved quickly and scooped up his son into his arms and sat him on his lap “I don’t feel so good.” He mumbled as he slumped into Poseidon’s arms.  
“I’m sorry Percy.” He whispered, he leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. He sighed as sat there holding his son and wondered how Zeus talked him into doing this. Sooner or later the potion will stop working on Percy and both he and Zeus will have to try something else. He stood up making sure he had hold of the sweet boy in his arms and then opens the door to the beach and walked out before any of Percy’s friends saw him. 

3 weeks later…  
Poseidon stood in the home of Sally and Paul; he ran his fingers through his hair as he watched as the dark haired woman he once called his lover sob her heart was breaking that was clear as day and yes he felt guilty “Are you sure he was kidnapped, Sally?” He asked her, he moved and knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her knees.  
“It’s been 3 weeks Poseidon, he went on holiday with his friends and-and they said he went to his room for a head ache never saw him again.” She sobbed into her hands as her husband rubbed his hands on her back as he fought back his tears.  
“His friends said they have searched everywhere for him, you’re the only one we can ask to look in the sea.” He asked the god.

Standing back up he turned and stood by the window and he ran his hand down his face, before looking back at them. “I will have a look if you hear anything let me know. I will speak to the others and see if they know anything.” He told them, Sally stood up and warped her arms around him to hug him.  
“T-Thank you.” She cried,  
“Sal he’s my son I would do anything for him.” He tells her, she pulled back and wiped her eyes and looked up at him “What?”

There was a deep frown on her face “I-I think you need to know something.” She said, he raised an eye brow “Percy… he was upset before he left he said he thinks he turned into an omega. Is that right Omega? I-I don’t know much about that side of things but I know he was upset by it.” Poseidon frowned and looked away from her for a moment.  
“Why would he say that?” He asked her,  
“Something about Zeus acting strange around him.” But she shrugged, Poseidon looked at them and sighed as they waited for him to explain about it.  
“It’s a status as well as biology. Gods have always been split between Alpha or omega. While Demigods are betas until they are given godhood. It’s rare for one to become omega unless…” He stopped and looks away.  
“Unless what?” Paul asked as she joined his wife’s side,  
“Unless he has gotten pregnant.”  
“What?” Both mortal’s yells  
“It’s the only other way I know of a god turning a demigod into a god if they become with child and the child had powers of a god.” He told them.  
“Oh God!” Sally yelled, she turned away from them and ran into the kitchen.  
“Go I will go and see if I can find him.” He told Paul, he nodded turned to follow the dark haired woman. 

He headed home well his land home which happens to be a villa on an island in the middle of the ocean. Not many people know about this place and he plans to keep it that way, he felt guilty for lying to Sally he could see that she was heartbroken that Percy has gone missing. But how could the mortals understand how the god world works, he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair as he followed the sweet smelling scent wafted around the villa. He moved quickly down the halls towards the master bed room, he opens the doors and walked in closing them behind him. He walked over to the bed and sits down on the edge and gently placed his hand on the naked thigh. He heard a whimper from the teen as he rolled over and looked up at him. Bright sea green eyes looked at him with “Hey there’s my boy how are you feeling?” He asked, with a gentle smile his eyes landed on the bruises that littered his son’s skin. 

He couldn't hide his smile at the calming bite on his throat and the crescent moon nail marks on the pale skin, finger print like bruises on his tights and hips. “Better.” The boy whispered, Poseidon nodded and bent down and kissed him on the lips. “Alpha,” Percy whispered bring the god out of his thoughts  
“Yeah?” He asked he asked as he rubbed his hands over the small swell.  
“When can I leave?” He asked  
“When you and your pup help is healthy and well.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an idea... but I will update and change it a little... this is my first Percy Jackson fic


End file.
